Pokemon Best Wishes : Lassy's Saga
by Wyvern Bob
Summary: Cerita petualangan Lassy yang berasal dari Anville Town. Event ini kalau di game kira- kira sama seperti di Black n White 2. Namun kalau di Animenya, event ini kira- kira 3 bulan setelah Ash mengikuti Junior Cup.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon series

**Author's note**: Sebenarnya sebelum di publish disini, cerita ini pernah dipublish di tempat lain. Tapi, daripada kosong, mending dicoba aja di publish disini.. semoga suka.. RnR sekalian ya hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 1:** A New Journey Begin  
**Location:**Anville Town

Ini adalah hari pertama Lassy dalam melakukan petualangannya. Dengan berbekal semangat bersama partner barunya yaitu **Patrat.**Lassy menangkap Patrat 3 hari sebelum dia memulai petualangannya, dan penangkapan Patrat dilakukan secara kebetulan. Saat itu Lassy melihat seekor Patrat yang dibuang oleh trainernya karena sangat lemah (diketahui di pokedexnya, patratnya cuma bisa Tackle doang) . Karena kasihan, Lassy pun meminta kepada trainer yang membuang Patratnya agar dijadikan Pokemon pertama Lassy. Otomatis si trainer pun mengabulkan permintaan Lassy dengan memberikan Pokeball berisi Patrat yang akan dibuangnya. Nah, ini dia petualangan mereka berdua...

"Uwaaah, senangnya! Akhirnya kita sampai di stasiun. Kau senang?" Tanya Lassy kepada Patrat,

"Pat..Pat...!" balas Patrat antusias, FYI patrat ini jenis kelaminnya perempuan loh ^^.

"Bekal dari Ibu juga sudah kusiapkan di tas, setelah ini kita akan meninggalkan kampung halaman kita, dan menuju Nimbasa!" Lassy mengepalkan tangannya, berteriak dengan keras di stasiun, semangatnya memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Apalagi impiannya bertemu dengan Alder sudah digenggam erat- erat.

"Nah, itu dia kereta kita." Saat Lassy mau masuk kedalam kereta, tiba-tiba dia ditabrak oleh seorang laki- laki dengan pakaian seperti pelayan dan berambut merah seperti api. Dilihat dari larinya yang kencang sampai membuat Lassy jatuh, sepertinya dia terburu- buru sekali.

"Aduuh!" jerit Lassy,

"Pat?!" Patrat pun kaget, dirinya berusaha untuk membangunkan Lassy namun usahanya sia-sia karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil.

"Ma..Maaf, ayo Pansear kau juga minta maaf!" ujar lelaki tersebut tertunduk sambil mengangkat tangan Lassy, membantu Lassy untuk bangkit.

"Pan..?" Pansear bingung, dia tidak menabrak, tapi kok juga disuruh minta maaf.

"Uuh, jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Omel Lassy. Karena pada dasarnya Lassy adalah orang yang baik, acara tabrak- tabrakannya tidak berlangsung lama. Malah Lassy jadi penasaran dengan laki- laki yang menabraknya dan sekarang jadi satu kereta bersamanya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Lassy pun bertanya,

"Kamu mau ke Nimbasa juga? Kok buru- buru?"

"Ah, bukan-bukan! Aku tadi salah naik kereta, sehingga nyasar ke Anville Town, makanya aku harus cepat- cepat balik ke Nimbasa." balasnya sambil memeluk Pansear di pangkuannya.

"Ooh, hahaha!" tiba-tiba Lassy tertawa, tidak sangka kalau ternyata ada orang seceroboh laki- laki di sebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa ketawa? Oh ya, kamu baru menjadi pokemon trainer ya? Apakah kamu mau ke Nimbasa untuk menantang Elesa?" tanya laki- laki tersebut,

"Ah, iya perkenalkan Aku Lassy dari Anville Town. Dan ini Patrat, partner terbaikku!" ujar Lassy memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, aku Chili dari kota Striaton. Ini Pansear, partner ku, dan aku sedang dalam petualangan untuk bisa melatih Pansear agar bisa menjadi Gym leader yang kuat!" jawab Chili sambil mengelus punggung partnernya.

"Oh, kau Gym Leader, menarik sekali. Aku juga sepertinya sesampai nimbasa ingin segera menantang Elesa, tapi sepertinya aku belum siap. Patrat belum cukup tangguh melawan pokemon-pokemonnya." balas Lassy sambil memeluk Patrat.

"Ah, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah kita sampai Nimbasa, kau dan aku bertanding pokemon? Supaya pengalaman Patrat juga bertambah dan dia menjadi pokemon yang kuat!" tawar Chili, dengan senang dan penuh keyakinan akan menang, Lassy pun akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Chili untuk bertanding pokemon.

Sampailah mereka di Nimbasa, mereka berdua segera menuju sebuah taman yang cukup luas untuk bertanding. Meski tidak ada wasit, mereka langsung memulai pertarungan mereka. Bagi LAssy ini adalah pertarungan pertama baginya,

"Ayo Patrat! KEluarkan performamu!" teriak Lassy, Patrat pun langsung berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Pansear, jangan mau kalah!" teriak Chili, Pansear juga dengan segera masuk kedalam arena.

"Nah Lassy, karena ini pertarungan pertamamu, kamu boleh menyerang duluan." tawar Chili,

"PAtrat, Tackle!" Patrat pun berlari kearah Pansear dan melancarkan serangannya, sebelum Patrat sempat menyerang, Pansear pun berhasil menghindar,

"Pansear, menghindar dan lancarkan Solarbeam!" tembakan solar beam pun mengenai punggung Patrat. Patrat yang kewalahan langsung saja terjatuh dan untuk bangkit saja terlihat sulit. Lassy berusaha untuk menyemangati Patrat agar bangkit, atas semangat dan dukungan Lassy Patrat pun kembali bangkit,

"Bagus, Sekarang Tackle!" perintah Lassy,

"Jangan mau, ayo menghindar dan Flame Charge!" serangan cepat Pansear pun akan telak jika berhasil mengenai Patrat, namun Lassy tidak habis akal,

"Patrat, lompat, lalu tabrak dia dari atas!" begitu pansear menyerang, Patrat langsung melompat dan saat posisinya berada diatas Pansear, patrat langsung menubruknya dari atas. Lalu, secara tiba-tiba pokedex Lassy berbunyi, sepertinya Patrat mendapat jurus baru.

"Bagus, patrat ayo takuti dia! Leer!" Mata Patrat berubah merah, lalu Patrat memelototi Pansear hingga pansear ketakutan, kelengahan ini juga dipakai Lassy untuk menyerang pansear hingga terjatuh. Tapi, Pansear adalah petarung yang berpengalaman, dia kembali bangkit dan melancarkan Flamethrower kepada Patrat, membawa Patrat kepada kekalahan dan pansear serta Chili keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Yaah, selamat Patrat, kamu sudah berjuang kok. Kita kan newbie, kalah itu biasa." Lassy menghibur Patrat yang sedih karena kalah. Patrat jadi teringat masa- masa dengan pelatihnya dulu, saat itu Patrat tidak pernah memenangkan satu pertandingan sekalipun. Selalu kalah.

"Patrat mu bisa kuat kok. Dulu Pansear ku juga memiliki kendala dalam bertarung. Tapi kalau kita bisa menciptakan hubungan yang baik antara Trainer- Pokemon, aku yakin Patrat kamu bisa jadi kuat." Chili mendatangi Lassy, dan Pansear pun sepertinya sedang menghibur Patrat dengan menepuk- nepuk pundaknya.

"Oh ya, kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertualang bersama. Setidaknya kalau bersama- sama kita akan lebih banyak pengalaman yang bisa dibagi. Aku juga ingin bertualang untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Pansear dan menjadi Gym yang tak terkalahkan!" Lassy dengan senang menerima tawaran CHili. Setidaknya jika dia bersama trainer berpengalaman, kemungkinan untuk menjadi Unova Champion bisa segera terlaksana. Yah, itulah awal petualangan mereka berdua di kota Nimbasa...

**To be Continued~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Patrat berlatih, Whimsicott si pembuat Onar.

**Location:** Nimbasa City

Setelah melakukan pokemon battle, Lassy dan Chili sedang duduk berdua di dekat ferris Wheel sambil memakan bekal yang dibuat Chili. Disaat Lassy mengamati bianglala yang sangat besar itu, Chili juga sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Pansear dan Patrat. Tapi ternyata Chili tidak cuma memiliki Pansear, tiba-tiba dia melemparkan 2 pokeball ke tanah, dan ternyata kuketahui kalau dia punya 2 pokemon lagi,

"Ayo keluarlah maskot terbaikku!"

Seekor Lampent dan seekor Heatmor. Wah, Chili benar- benar gila pokemon api ya. Kedua pokemon ini pun menarik perhatian Lassy, dia langsung antusias dan mengelus- elus Lampet serta Heatmor milik Chili,

"Waah, keren sekali, ini kapan kamu tangkap?" tanya Lassy semangat,

"Kalau Lampent aku tangkap sudah agak lama. Setelah aku berpisah dengan saudaraku di Dritveil City, aku masuk ke rumah yang katanya berhantu. Tapi ternyata dalang dibalik rumah berhantu tersebut adalah si Lampent ini. Kalau Heatmor, baru saja 1 minggu aku memilikinya." Jawab Chili malu-malu, baru pertama kali ini dia dipuji seperti itu.

"Hmm, benar juga ya. Kalau aku mau kuat aku harus tangkap pokemon. Sekaligus melatih si kecil ini! Kau siap Patrat?" Patrat yang sedang menguyah pun kaget, dia langsung berdiri dengan tegap dan bersuara tegas. Artinya dia siap membantu Lassy untuk mencari pokemon baru.

Tapi, tak berapa lama Lassy dan Chili mengobrol tentang cara menangkap pokemon, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan. Otomatis keributan tersebut menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Maka, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Lassy dan Chili segera menuju ke sumber keributan tersebut.

"Ahh, apaan ini banyak sekali kapas dimana-mana!" jerit Lassy saat dia mengjinkan kapas yang agak lengket.

"Hmm, ini kapas, jurus cotton spore. Jangan- jangan!" Chili segera melihat keatas sebuah payung dirumah makan. Disana terlihat seekor **Whimsicott** yang sedang duduk sambil melempar- lempar kapas kearah pengunjung. Melihat Whimsicott yang mengamuk, Lassy segera mengarahkan Pokedexnya terhadap pokemon tersebut,

"Pokemon tipe rumput, tapi kenapa dia mengamuk ya?" tanya Lassy bingung, tanpa ambil pusing, dia menyuruh Patrat untuk menyerang pokemon pembuat onar tersebut,

"Patrat, tackle!" Patrat segera berlari kearah Whimsicott, namun saat dia ingin melancarkan Tackle, Whimsicott berhasil menahannya dengan Cotton Guard, lalu menyerangnya dengan Cotton Spore, hal itu membuat Patrat menjadi susah bergerak.

"Lampent, Fire spin ke arah Patrat!" serangan Fire spin dari Lampet milik Chili pun berhasil membakar kapas- kapas yang menempel di tubuh Patrat sehingga membuat Patrat terbebas dari kapas-kapas yang menggangu.

"Heatmor, Flame Burst kearah Whimsicott!" dari corong yang terpadat pada mulut Heatmor, keluarlah api yang berbentuk tabung keluar, dengan kecepatan tinggi berhasil menyerang Whimsicott sehingga dia terjatuh dari atas payung tempat tadi dia bertengger. Kesempatan ini pun segera diambil oleh Lassy dengan menyuruh Patrat untuk melancarkan Tackle kepada Whimsicott yang kehilangan keseimbangan,

"Ayo Patraat!" Serangan Tackle patrat pun berhasil mengenai Whimsicott, dan saat Whimsicott lengah, Lassy melempar Pokeball kearahnya.

"Ayo... Ayo...Ayoo...!" gumam Lassy, dia berharap Whimsicott bisa ditangkap dan dijadikan pokemon keduanya setelah Patrat,

**PING!**

"HOREE! AKU DAPAT WHIMSICOTT!" Chili pun segera memberi selamat kepada Lassy karena telah berhasil menangkap pokemon keduanya. Karena pokeball pemberian prof. Juniper sudah terpakai 1, Lassy sekarang cuma punya 4 pokeball. Oh ya, Lassy tidak memilih Unova Starter karena dia sudah punya Starter pokemonnya sendiri.

"Bagus Lassy, tapi kenapa kira- kira dia mengamuk ya?" Chili masih penasaran, namun tiba-tiba Nenek pemilik kafe yang diganggu oleh Whimsicott pun menjelaskan kronologisnya, Lassy dan Chili pun dipersilahkan untuk menikmati Kue secara gratis karena telah menolong kafe sang nenek yang telah dibuat onar.

"Iya, jadi Whimsicott itu tadi pagi datang ke kafeku dan melemparkan kapas-kapas aneh yang membuat pelangganku lari. Apalagi ada beberapa pelanggan yang alergi, sehingga mereka bersin-bersin saat bersentuhan dengan kapas-kapas yang halus. Tapi syukurlah, kalian datang, sekarang kafeku bisa ramai lagi." setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang Nenek, kini saatnya mereka berlatih lagi untuk persiapan melawan Elesa.

*************

**Location:** Pokemon Center

"Whimsicott, ayo keluar!" Lassy melemparkan pokeballnya ke udara, dan Whimsicott pun keluar dengan tubuh segar. Yah, setelah pulang dari Kafe Whimsicott langsung dibawa ke pokemon Center untuk dirawat.

"Jadi Chili, pokemon rumput kan kebal terhadap Listrik, Whimsicott bisa kugunakan untuk melawan pokemon listrik milik Elesa kan?" tanya Lassy,

"Iya, setahuku Elesa memang memiliki Zebstrika, Emolga, dan Tynamo sebagai andalannya. Cotton spore Whimsicott bisa melawan kecepatan pokemonnya yang sangat cepat. Tapi, karena kau cuma punya 2 pokemon, berarti kita harus berpikir, kira- kira Elesa akan memakai pokemon yang mana?" Chili pun membantu, sementara Pansear malah bertengger di pundak Chili, sedangkan Patrat sedang memainkan bulu- bulu kapas milik Whimsicott.

"Emolga, pasti dia gunakan Emolga untuk melawan Whimsicott, tapi karena Emolga kebanyakan menggunakan serangan fisik. Kau bisa melawannya dengan Cotton guard. Tapi masalahnya, Emolga Elesa itu betina, sedangkan Whimsicott mu jantan." balas Chili

"Berarti, sebisa mungkin Emolga harus dikalahkan oleh Patrat, karena Zebstrika pasti dia gunakan untuk melawan Whimsicott dengan Flame Chargenya." balas Lassy,

"Kau tahu kalau dia punya Flame Charge?" Chili kaget,

"Kita beruntung, Elesa adalah artis terkenal yang sering muncul di TV, setidaknya aku tahu kalau dia punya Zebstrika yang memiliki Flame Charge." balas Lassy Yakin. Maka Lassy pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan Whimsicott dengan Patrat untuk melawan Pansear dan Lampent milik Chili. Dalam pertarungan 2 vs 2.

Pertarungan dimulai, ternyata Patrat memiliki jurus baru yaitu Bite. hal itu digunakan oleh Lassy untuk mengalahkan Lampent kedalam 2 kali serangan. Dan benar saja, dalam 2 kali serangan, Lampent berhasil ditundukkan oleh Patrat. Menyisakan Pansear sendiri, Menggunakan Cotton Spore, gerakan Pansear lmenjadi sangaat lambat, hal ini digunakan oleh Patrat untuk menggunakan Leer agar mengurangi pertahanan Pansear lalu menyerangnya dengan Bite. Disusul oleh Whimsicott yang melancarkan Gust kearahnya. Menjatuhkan Pansear dengan sukses. Kemenangan pun diraih Lassy, rupanya kombinasi ini sangat cocok untuk Patrat yang masih lemah dalam speed, dan Whimsicott yang memiliki Speed yang tinggi.

"Horee, dengan ini aku siap untuk melawan Elesa!" ujar Lassy senang, maka Lassy dan Chili pun berangkat menuju Nimbasa Gym untuk menantang Elesa, bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

**To be Continued~~~**

Penasaran dengan Elesa vs Lassy? Nantikan chapter 3... oh ya, untuk cerita ini, Lassy ga bakal lawan Gym sebelum Elesa, Burgh, Lenora, dll.. Tapi tetap Nantikan buat kedepannya


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3:** Beauty Battle at Nimbasa  
**Location: **Nimbasa City

Lassy dan Chili pun akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang Nimbasa Gym. Dari dalam gym sudah terdengar suara- suara penuh sorak- sorak para pendukung Elesa. Sepertinya sebelum Lassy, ada juga seorang challanger yang sedang menantang Elesa. Lassy pun sepertinya antusias karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat pertarungan gym secara live.

"Ayo masuk Chili, aku mau lihat!" ucap Lassy antusias, dengan cepat dirinya langsung saja memasuki gym yang dikomandani oleh Elesa tersebut. Namun saat Lassy masuk, terdengar suara teriakan Elesa,

"OOH, ADA PENANTANG YANG INGIN MENANTANG KECANTIKANKU?!" teriakan Elesa yang tersebar keseluruh gym pun mengagetkan Lassy, sejauh mata memandang Lassy hanya melihat para penonton pendukung Elesa, dan seorang trainer yang sepertinya kalah. Karena dilihat dari mukanya yang terlihat kecewa,

"Hah? Aku?" ujar Lassy bingung,

"Iya, kamu mau gym challange kan?" tanya Elesa,

"Ah benar! Aku menantangmu ELESA! Dalam Gym challange!" Lassy menuding Elesa dengan telunjuknya, matanya tajam dan yakin, tangannya yang kiri mengepal memikirkan bahwa badge pertamanya akan segera didapatkan.

"Fufufu, semangat yang bagus. Siapa namamu, hai cantik?" tanya Elesa,

"Lassy dari Anville Town, ini adalah pertarungan gym pertamaku. Salam kenal!" balas Lassy dengan lantang dan yakin,

"Pertama? Berapa pokemon yang kamu punya memang?" Elesa bertanya, namun aura kecantikannya malah bertambah dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Membuat penonton tambah ricuh,

"Umm, baru 2 sih.." balas Lassy malu- malu,

"OKEEE! Aku akan mengalah, semoga pertarungan pertamamu berkesan, aku akan menggunakan 2 pokemon juga!" Maka, pertarungan Lassy vs Elesa pun.. **DIMULAI!**

"Emolga, bersinarlah!" Elesa melemparkan pokeballnya ke udara, dan Emolga pun keluar dengan begitu indahnya, membuat para fans Elesa yang menonton menjadi ricuh meneriaki nama Elesa.

"Uuh, tidak mungkin memakai Whimsicott, satu-satunya yang bisa melawan adalah Patrat. Yap, Patrat majulah!" Patrat yang tadi berdiri disebelah Lassy pun segera masuk ke arena, lagipula ini juga merupakan keuntungan bagi Lassy karena seperti yang kita tahu Emolga berjenis kelamin betina, sama seperti patrat. Hal ini berarti mencegah Emolga melakukan Attract.

"Wow, Patrat yang lucu, namun Emolgaku tidak akan kalah! Sebagai penantang, silahkan menyerang duluan!" tantang Elesa, Lassy pun menyuruh Patrat untuk menyerang menggunakan Leer agar pertahanan Emolga menjadi berkurang,

"Jangan harap, Emolga jangan tatap matanya, lalu serang dari belakang menggunakan Acrobatics!" Emolga pun memandang keatas agar menghindar dari mata Patrat lalu dengan indahnya dia segera melakukan manuver serangan menuju Patrat.

"Patrat, tiarap!" perintah Lassy,

"Wow, benar- benar taktik yang menarik, dia menyuruh Patrat tiarap agar tidak terkena jurus Acrobatics Emolga. Hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh pokemon berukuran mini seperti Patrat." ujar Chili mengamati,

"Sekarang, back flip dan serang Emolga dengan Bite!" setelah tiarap, Patrat segera melompat ke belakang, dan menyerang Emolga dengan bite dari atas. Emolga yang sedang terbang pun akan kesulitan menghindari serangannya Patrat.

"Bagus kena!" jerit Lassy senang,

"Emolga, kau tidak apa- apa? Ayo, dia tidak akan bisa menyerang dari udara. Terbang lalu lancarkan Electro Ball bertubi- tubi!" Emolga pun terbang, Electro Ball yang ditembakkan pun banyak sekali, menghujam ke arah Patrat, Lassy menyuruh patrat menghindar, namun karena banyaknya Electro ball, salah satu jurus Emolga pun berhasil mengenai Patrat.

"Patraat!" Lassy sedikit terkejut, Patrat sepertinya kesakitan sekali setelah terkena Electro Ball milik Emolga, namun taktik pun berjalan, Lassy menyuruh Patrat untuk bangkit, mendapat suntikan semangat dari Lassy, patrat pun akhirnya bangkit.

"Bagus, sekarang gunakan Tackle ke arah Emolga!" teriak Lassy,

"Tidak akan berhasil, Emolga, tangkis dengan Electro ball!" balas Elesa, namun sepertinya taktik berhasil, Patrat langsung digantikan oleh Whimsicott sehingga Electro Ball pun malah mengenai Whimsicott. Namun karena grass lebih kuat dari electric, Whimsicott malah tidak merasakan apa- apa. Serangan tersebut langsung dicounter dengan Cotton Spore yang membuat gerakan Emolga menjadi lambat. Dan disusul serangan Mega Drain yang langsung membuat OHKO kepada Emolga.

"Kerja bagus Emolga, sekarang kembalilah.." ucap Elesa, lalu Elesa pun mengeluarkan Zebstrika, satu-satunya yang kemungkinan bisa mengalahkan Whimsicott.

"Ayo Zebstrika, bersinarlah!"

"_Ini dia, selama aku mengurangi kecepatannya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.._" gumam Lassy dalam hati.

"Zebstrika, Quick Attack!" Perintah Elesa, namun LAssy tidak mau kalah begitu saja,

"Whimsicott, Cotton Guard!" gumpalan kapas Whimsicott pun menghambat serangan Zebstrika, beruntung sekali karena Zebstrika merupakan pokemon tipe fisik. Hal ini menjadi nilai plus bagi whimsicott tersendiri.

"Whimsicott, serang dengan cotton Spore!" lagi- lagi taktik memperlambat, membuat Zebstrika menjadi sulit bergerak akibat dihalau oleh kapas- kapas yang mengganggu.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa tak kehabisan akal, api dari Flame Charge bisa membakar kapas- kapas tersebut, sehingga kecepatan Zebstrika bisa pulih kembali,

"Jangan mau kalah, Gunakan Cotton GUard, disusul dengan mega drain!" teriak Lassy. Taktit ini berhasil, dikarenakan Cotton guard makin menjadi- jadi, damage yang diterima Whimsicott terasa tak ada apa-apanya, namun Mega Drain malah memberikan pengaruh yang cukup berat bagi Zebtrika.

"Ayo Whimsicott, selesaikan ini gunakan Cotton spore sekali lagi, lalu Ganti dengan Patrat!" sekali lagi Zebstrika terkena Cotton Spore, Patrat pun masuk ke arena sementara Whimsicott masuk kedalam Pokeball. Serangan Bite Patrat sepertinya membawa Lassy menuju kemenangan..

"Zebstrika tidak dapat bertarung, pemenangnya Lassy dari Anville Town!" ujar sang Juri...

**************  
**************

"Pertarungan yang mengagumkan Lassy, Whimsicott milikmu sungguh membuatku terkejut." ujar Elesa sambil menyerahkan Bolt Badge kepada Lassy.

"Badge pertamaku? HOREEEE!" Lassy pun meloncat girang sambil memeluk Patrat yang baru saja menjatuhkan Zebstrika dengan sekali serang.

"Selamat Lassy!" ujar Chili dan Pansear memberi selamat,

"Aah, jadi malu.. Oh ya, habis ini Gym apa lagi?" Lassy berusaha menerka- nerka,

"Hmm, Clay dari Driftveil City bagaimana?" saran Elesa,

"Chili, bukankah kamu dulu berpisah dengan saudaramu disana?" tanya Lassy,

"Emm, iya sih. Mau coba kesana?" tanya Chili, Lassy dengan antusias pun langsung menjawab,

"MAU!"

"Oke, tujuan selanjutnya Dritveil city, oh ya Elesa, aku boleh bertanya, Clay itu Gym spesialiasi apa?" tanya Lassy bingung,

"Ground, fufufu. Whimsicott mu mungkin bisa mengatasinya." balas Elesa,

"Umm, aku juga harus menangkap Pokemon lagi nih, agar bisa mengatasi Clay. Oke, aku akan berjuang!" maka, Lassy dan Chili pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Driftveil City, seperti apa ceritanya? Tunggu episode selanjutnya...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4:** Genk Jembatan Berulah, Diana sang Rival  
**Location;** a road between Nimbasa city and Dritveil City

Lassy dan Chili kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun cuaca kali ini sangat panas, membuat Patrat yang sedari tadi berjalan disebelah Lassy berkali- kali terjatuh karena dehidrasi.

"Patrat, kamu tidak apa- apa? Mau masuk ke pokeball?" tanya Lassy sambil membantu Patrat miliknya untuk bangun,

"Pat... pat... " balasnya sambil menggeleng kepala. Menandakan kalau Patrat tidak ingin masuk kedalam pokeball.

"Sabar saja Lassy, setelah melewati jalan ini kita akan sampai pada Jembatan Charizard. Setelah itu kita baru sampai pada kota Driftveil." jelas Chili, Pansear pun juga memberi semangat kepada Patrat agar lebih semangat dan jangan mau kalah karena cuaca panas. Yah, karena Pansear tipe api, panas seperti ini sih bukan masalah baginya.

"Yasudah, sini aku gendong.." Lassy membiarkan pundaknya diduduki oleh Patrat, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan semangat yang dibuat- buat. Hal itu dilakukan agar Patrat tidak menjadi down dan tambah lesu.

"Oh ya, katanya Clay itu spesialisasi tipe Ground, apa dengan Whimsicott milikku cukup ya?" tanya Lassy bingung,

"Hmm, kurasa tidak. Whimsicott tidak bisa kau paksa bertarung terus- terusan. Bisa membuat dia stress nanti. Kamu harus menangkap pokemon lagi untuk melatih ikatan antara dirimu dengan para pokemon di unova ini!" ujar Chili bangga. Lassy berpikir sejenak, kira- kira pokemon apa yang bisa dipakai untuk mengalahkan pokemonnya Clay. Dia melihat potensi pada Patrat dan Whimsicott, tapi tidak mungkin dia akan bertarung menggunakan 2 pokemonnya untuk melawan 3 pokemon Clay kan?

"Hei, itu dia jembatannya!" Chili berteriak, membuat Patrat yang kepanasan langsung semangat kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi, di depan ujung jembatan seperti terlihat 2 orang berandalan dengan kandang kecil digenggamannya. Kandang apa itu? Hal itu lah yang membuat Lassy dan Chili penasaran, dan mereka berusaha untuk memeriksanya,

"Heei, apa itu yang kalian pegang?" tanya Lassy,

"Cerewet kamu bocah! Jangan ikut campur!" teriak berandalan tersebut,

"Benar **Krok**, usir saja bocah jelek ini!" saut teman yang satunya,

"Bocah? Aku bukan bocah!" Chili merasa tersinggung di panggil bocah,

"Hmm, itu pokemon ya? Kenapa kalian kandangi?" Lassy sadar kalau ternyata ada pokemon didalamnya,

"BERISIK! **Odile**, kau urus cewe tengik ini!"

"Serahkan padaku Krok, hei bocah, kalian jangan macam- macam dengan kami ya, kami adalah geng yang menguasai jembatan ini, kami suka mengambil pokemon untuk dijual, dan senang memalak orang- orang yang lewat sini!" ujar Odile, cewe yang kelakuannya berandal tersebut,

"Keluarlah, Servine!" Odile melemparkan pokeball nya ke udara, seketika itu juga, Servine muncul dengan gagahnya, siap menantang LAssy.

"Tunggu, Api kuat terhadap Daun, biar dia jadi lawanku!" Chili tiba-tiba bersemangat, dia menyuruh Pansear miliknya untuk turun menghadapi Servine,

"Cih, jangan mau kalah Odile, biar kubantu dirimu! Krokorok maju!" Krok melemparkan pokeballnya ke tanah, dan disaat itu juga, Krokorok pun muncul sambil berteriak.

"A...Apa itu?" tanya Lassy bingung,

"Shiny pokemon! Ke...kenapa kau bisa dapat?" Chili menjelaskan, namun dia juga kaget melihatnya,

"Hahaha, itulah tujuan genk kami, mendapatkan pokemon langka dan bagus- bagus." teriak Krok bangga,

"Whimsicott, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Lassy mengeluarkan Whimsicott, dan Double Battle pun dimulai!

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!" perintah Odile memulai pertarungan,

"Pansear cegah dengan Fire Blast!"

"Krokorok, serang si buntelan kapas itu dengan Stone Edge!"

"Whimsicott, Cotton Guard!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan strategi mereka masing- masing, namun sepertinya Chili kali ini berhasil mengungguli pertarungan, Pansearnya pun bertarung dengan sangat baik, seakan- akan dialah bintang dalam pertarungan ini.

"Pansear, Fire Blast sekali lagi kearah Servine!" kelengahan Servine pun membuat Servine terkena hempasan Fire Blast dengan telak, membuat dirinya jatuh kedalam kekalahan Odile pun merasa malu atas kekalahan pokemon kesayangannya, membuatnya dia berhenti dari pertarungan. Menyisakan Krok, dengan pokemon shinynya.

"Ayo Krok, Serang dengan Slugde bomb!" Lassy kaget karena tiba- tiba Krok melancarkan Slugde Bomb kearah Whimsicott, jurus yang menjadi kelemahan bagi tipenya, dengan cekatan Lassy menyuruh Whimsicott menghindar dan mengakhiri Krok dengan jurus Giga Drain sebanyak 2 kali. Untuk saja kecepatan Whimsicott sangat tinggi, jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah jatuh kedalam Sludge bomb tadi,

"Si...Sial! Odile ayo kita lariiiii!" teriak Krok, mereka pun segera mengambil sepeda motor mereka, sambil goncengan, mereka meninggalkan Lassy dan Chili, sementara itu Lassy membebaskan seekor pokemon yang berada di dalam Kandang yang dikunci,

"Ya ampun!" teriak Lassy,

"Seekor Ducklett, terlihat lemah sekali dan sayapnya terluka." balas Chili,

"Bagaimana ini, kalau tidak ke pokemon center dia bisa mati.." Lassy agak panik, namun tiba- tiba muncul sosok siluet didepan Lassy yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya, sepertinya dia juga seorang trainer, dan baru saja dari Driftveil city mungkin.

"Ducklett?" tanya trainer tersebut,

"Ah, iya dia terluka, apa kau tahu dimana pokemon center terdekat?" balas Lassy kebingungan,

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menolongnya." balas wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Lassy tersebut. Nadanya cukup tenang, tanda bahwa dia yakin bisa menolongnya,

"Sungguh?" Chili dan Lassy berseru bersama,

"Hmm, Alomomola, keluarlah!" Alomomola keluar dari dalam pokeball milik gadis itu. Warnanya merah muda membuat Lassy terpana melihat keindahan Alomomola milik gadis tersebut,

"Alomomola, Heal Pulse!" Alomomola pun mengepakkan siripnya, cahaya kemilauan pun memancar dan dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka- luka Ducklett yang tadi menganga, membuat Ducklett menjadi segar kembali, setelah itu, gadis tadi memanggil Alomomolanya untuk kembali ke dalam pokeball.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya!" balasnya santai

"Tunggu, beritahu dulu namamu.. Aku Lassy dari Anville town, bercita- cita ingin menjadi Unova Champion!" balasnya Yakin,

"Kalau aku Chili dari Striaton town, ingin menjadi Gym leader api terkuat!" kali ini Chili yang memperkenalkan,

"Fufufu, aku Diana, dari Undella Town, aku memiliki cita- cita yang sama denganmu. Dan aku sedang ingin ke Nimbasa, untuk mendapatkan Badge kelimaku." balasnya,

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku saja sekarang sedang ingin mendapatkan badge keduaku." balas Lassy tak percaya,

"Hmm, Clay ya, dengan Alomomolaku tadi, setidaknya aku berhasil mengalahkan 2 pokemonnya.. Oke, bye- bye semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.." Balas Diana, Lassy pun kaget, pokemon ikannya sekuat itu apa? Mengalahkan 2 pokemon Clay hanya dengan alomomolanya saja? Benar- benar hebat sekali dia.

"Duck.. Duck..."

"Eh, Ducklett, kau belum pergi? Ayo sana!" balas Lassy sedikit mengusir,

"Duck.. Duck..."

"Kau.. Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Lassy,

"Mungkin dia ingin berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah membebaskannya!" terka Chili

"DUCK!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Selamat dataaang!" Ducklett pun dengan sukarela masuk kedalam pokeball Lassy, membuat Lassy mendapat 1 teman baru lagi. Sekarang, dengan melatih Ducklett 1- 2 hari lagi, mungkin Lassy akan siap untuk menantang Clay dan mendapatkan Gym keduanya... Petualangan mereka, akan berlanjut!

**To Be Continued**


End file.
